Optimus Prime
Optimus (later Optimus Prime) is what can be considered the main protagonist of War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron, being a former Autobot officer and the current Autobot commander. Biography Once a simple data clerk, Optimus Prime was chosen, to his surprise, to become the leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. He uses his strength and bravery to rally his heroic Autobots to wage their battle against the evil forces of the Decepticons. War for Cybertron Xbox 360/PS3/PC Version In the waning days of the war for Cybertron, Optimus spotted a little yellow Autobot in trouble, and defeated the surrounding drone forces. Ratchet arrived on the scene, and Optimus helped up the Autobot scout, who revealed his name was Bumblebee. Bumblebee informed Optimus that the Decepticons had taken control of communication relays, so that the only way to contact Optimus was by messenger. He also informed Optimus that their leader, Zeta Prime, was dead. Optimus suspected Megatron's hand, and was informed by Bumblebee that the Autobot High Council had gone into hiding because of this. Optimus believed that the Council would emerge during a safer time, and formed a team with Bumblebee and Ratchet. They drove to the Decagon, where they found Ironhide battling the forces of Starscream. After assisting him in defeating Starscream's army, they confronted Starscream himself within the Decagon. After the trio combated and drove off Starscream, a hologram of Zeta Prime's face appeared in the center of the room, stating that he is being held in the Kaon prison complex. Optimus took Bumblebee and Sideswipe to the Kaon prison, allowing themselves to be captured so that they could infiltrate the facility. The Decepticons prepared to execute them, but Air Raid lent a hand so they could escape, though he himself was captured. While sneaking through the corridors, the three managed to free Air Raid, Arcee, and others. They continued through the hallways, and finally located the room where Zeta is being held, only to face Soundwave. The Decepticon cowered behind a force field, sending Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak out to fight for him, only venturing out to administer needed repairs to his minions. As Soundwave's energy became low, he attempted to drain Zeta Prime, only to be interrupted by Optimus, who took a shot meant for Zeta. Though Soundwave and his minions retreated, the damage was done, and Zeta Prime died before Optimus could free him. Optimus brought Zeta's corpse to the site of the hiding High Council, where he lay the dead body in the center of the room. Optimus stated that the Autobots craved their guidance, but the Council stated that their mission was to choose the Primes, not to lead them. They then told him that Optimus himself is a Prime, and that he had changed the lives around him. Optimus was then told that Megatron had corrupted the core of Cybertron, and that he was the one that could remove this blight. He took this burden and responsibility, then was told by the Council that he was now Optimus Prime, the last Prime. For a new mission, Optimus selected Ironhide and Warpath, and the team ventured to the entrance of the core, where a corrupted Omega Supreme was being tortured. After a prolonged battle, the Autobots defeated the torturers and freed Omega Supreme from the Dark Energon influence. Omega Supreme escaped, and the Autobots found some space slugs to use as steeds. One long journey later, they reached the core and defeated a corrupted slug. Unfortunately the core itself had become contaminated, and informed Optimus as much. The only solution was for the core to reboot, which would take millions of years, during which the planet would be unusable, and Optimus realized that the Autobots would have to leave their home. Before shutting down, the core revealed the Matrix of Leadership, which it installed inside Optimus Prime's chest. Optimus arrived back at Iacon, where he ordered all Autobots to evacuate the planet. Megatron announced that everyone must stay or face destruction, and fired a massive cannon installed in the Dark Energon space station. Optimus Prime ordered his Air Commander Silverbolt to shut down the cannon with his team. They succeeded, and the station crashed into Iacon. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide discovered that the "space station" wasn't a space station at all: it was the giant Decepticon, Trypticon. They managed to defeat the heavily-armed menace, who plunged into a pool of energon. The Autobots celebrated their victory, but noticed that they have to evacuate as well. Optimus revealed a massive starship they would use called the Ark, a ship still under construction that would allow them to take a part of Cybertron with them across the galaxy. DS Version Optimus was a dock worker who found himself caught up in the war against the Decepticons. With the Decepticons on the hunt for the Omega Key, Zeta Prime sent Optimus and his team to protect the library, knowing he could count on his old friend. When Zeta Prime was later captured by the Decepticons, he attempted to contact Optimus. The data links keeping him in contact with the Autobots were severed, so Bumblebee tracked down Optimus at an Autobot base. Optimus subsequently rescued an Autobot rookie from Starscream, chasing the Decepticon off before joining up with Jetfire and destroying other intruders at the base. Optimus was felled by a laser guard, but revived with the help of Jetfire and Bumblebee. They completed clearing the base by defeating Dirge, and Optimus announced that the next step was to retake Iacon. He and his team entered Decepticon-occupied Iacon and destroyed the Dark Energon corruptors, allowing them to get the Decagon's defense systems back online. While they waited for Zeta Prime to make contact again, Optimus reminded Bumblebee that they couldn't let Megatron win just by giving up. Zeta let them know that he was being held in Kaon Prison, and Optimus's team infiltrated the prison in search of him. After an encounter with Onslaught, they ran into Megatron himself, who set more Decepticons on them. When they eventually found Zeta Prime, their leader expired. Optimus returned his body to the High Council, who appointed Optimus the new Prime. Optimus Prime attempted to solicit Grimlock's help. Grimlock challenged him to a fight to decide whether to join up, but Swoop's capture by Decepticons sent the Autobots off on a rescue mission instead. The Autobots tracked Swoop down to a Dark Energon laboratory on the outskirts of Iacon and freed him from Dark Energon contamination. Swoop's services were subsequently offered to the Autobots by Grimlock, who said he'd follow along to protect Swoop. Analysis of core samples by Jetfire and Ratchet indicated that they would need to disable to corrupters preventing it from repairing itself. To this end, Optimus's team traveled to the core and freed it after defeating Brawl. Realising that the core needed time to repair itself, Optimus ordered the Autobots to evacuate the planet in Arks. He and his team ascended the space bridge to attack the Trypticon space station and take out its main power core. They escaped during the station's plunge towards Cybertron, but as it fell, it transformed. Optimus rallied his men against this new threat, leading the way to the crash site, where the Autobots confronted Trypticon. After the titan's downfall, Optimus and his men left Cybertron in search of a new source of energy. Cybertron Adventures Optimus Prime coordinated many of the Autobot campaigns during the war. He dispatched Ironhide and Bumblebee to retrieve a [[Datacore|datacore of information about Trypticon from Kaon. He later coordinated the evac measures for Cybertron, personally guarding a supply convoy while Bumblebee ran point and ensuring the safe launch of an airlift whiel the Aerialbots prevented Seekers from taking potshots at it. He also sent the Aerialbots up to Trypticon Station itself when its orbital weapon systems began annihilating the Autobot ranks. When Trypticon itself fell to Cybertron after the Aerialbot assault, it transformed into a tremendous warbot, and Optimus Prime raced out to meet it. Bumblebee and Ironhide accompanied Prime to the blast site, fighting through numerous Decepticon embankments to reach the monster. Trypticon himself proved to be an implaccable foe, and Optimus coordinated both ground-based flanking attacks and strafing runs by the Aerialbots. Eventually, the mighty menace went down, and Prime saluted Trypticon on his way to extinction. Fall of Cybertron As the Ark was nearing its completion, Grimlock and his team had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Prime sent Jazz and Cliffjumper to investigate, only to find Sludge (one of Grimlock's partners) in statis lock. Optimus fights through Cybertron to Autobot City, but is shocked to discover that the headquarters was really a vast living transformer. The transformer, Metroplex, exposes its friendliness and destroys the Decepticon anti-aircraft guns that were attempting to destroy the Ark. After this, Prime traveled his way through the battlefield only to knocked out and captured by a clever Starscream, who bought the Autobot commander to his tyrannical leader, Megatron. The two leaders finally meet face to face, but is interrupted when Metroplex rips the roof of the Decepticon's base off and squishes Megatron, killing him. Unfortunately, the Ark's fuel was run dry and Metroplex willingly gave up his energon to power it, killing him in the process. When the Autobots finally took off, heading towards an enigmatic black hole that will transport them to another planet, the Decepticons, led by a recently revived Megatron, attacked the Autobot's ship yet again with the newly built Nemesis ship, which was a permanently transformed Trypticon. Prime and Megatron met atop the Ark, participating in a violent swords fight that nearly led to Optimus' death. However, a loyal Bumblebee jumped in at the right moment and saved Prime's life at the cost of his own. The two robotic commanders had a final fight that was interrupted by the Ark and Nemesis getting viciously sucked into the black hole, along with every Autobot and Decepticon alike. Cybertron, the practically dead planet, was finally left in peace as the final bits of the race was pulled into the unknown. Trivia *Peter Cullen reprises his role as Optimus Prime in both games. Category:Autobot Category:Leader Category:Prime